Teen Titans: Generations Next in Line
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: It's the titans kids, out on an adventure to save their parents and prove themselves as heros. They develop themselves and their relationships along the way, but will their parents even let them stay together when its all said and done?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Every 4th of July the ex-titans get together at Titans tower with their kids. Robin, now Nightwing and Starfire had the biggest group, 3. The oldest, a girl named Barbie (really Barbra, after Batgirl) and twins, Bruce (obviously after Batman) and Becky (after no one at all). Beast boy (Changeling honestly he can't be Beast BOY forever) and Terra had a son named Ryan. Raven and Aqualad had a daughter, Darcy, and Cyborg and Bumblebee had built themselves a son they called Bobby.

Cyborg was the one who had stayed in the tower when the others had gone their separate ways. Raven had gone to Steele City with Aqualad. Changeling (still weird) and Terra had gone to Lincoln (not Nebraska, just use your imagination) and Nightwing and Starfire had gone to Gotham to assist and aging Batman. Also as Richard Grayson, he was the vice president of Wayne Industries, poised to take over as CEO when Bruce retired.

Naturally the kids had superpowers, except for Becky, who only seemed to be stronger than your average girl. Her twin brother could shoot star bolts and fly in short, quick, bursts. Their older sister had all of Starfire's powers. Of course all 3 had been trained in martial arts by their father. Ryan could transform into animals, always yellow, and control earth to some extent, basically just move it around. Darcy's telepathy didn't just apply to fish, and she could also use magic, which included telekinesis. Bobby, being a robot had all of Cyborg's features and could also fly with rocket boosters, shrink, and learn and grow.

SO on with the story:

Together again

July 3rd was always a hectic day for the ex-titan now Justice League members. It was the day they all packed themselves and their kids up and headed back to Jump City and the annual titans BBQ.

Robin and Starfire always had the hardest time of it.

"Is that _my_ shirt!?"

"No way, this is totally mine!"

"It is not! Give it back!"

"No!"

"GIRLS!" their father entered the room, finding the girls fighting, Barbie's eyes and hands glowing bright blue and Becky standing her ground.

"Neither of you is taking that shirt." He said. The words were barely out of his mouth when they began to protest.

"But it's my cutest one!" said Barbie.

"And it looks so good on me!" said Becky.

"I don't care!" he said. "I can't believe how much you two fight. You are 15 and 16 years old. It's time to grow up." He turned at left, but as soon as he was out the door, they started in over a swim suit.

He shook his head. "Bruce!" he called down the hall.

"Yeah dad?" came a yell in reply from one of the rooms.

He walked over and stuck his head in the door to find his son playing a video game, with a suitcase sitting empty on his bed.

"Bruce! We're leaving in 20 minutes whether you have clothes or not. Turn off the game and get going." He turned and left. All three of the kids reminded him of Cyborg and Beast boy at various times.

"Richard!" came Starfire's voice. He turned and went into the bedroom.

"Yeah Kori?" he said going to his wife.

"I can hear the girls fighting again." She said sadly. "I hate it when they fight, they remind me so much of…" she sighed.

"I know," he said, putting his arm around her. "But they're teenage girls; it's sort of their job." He paused. "We're lucky they aren't the twins." He added, grinning. She giggled.

"And Bruce?" she asked.

"Hasn't even started yet." She smiled.

"I'll go." She said, and she kissed him on the cheek before floating away.

"Darce, are you sure you don't want anything else?" Aqualad was looking at his daughter's small backpack.

"I don't need anything else." She replied simply. He sighed.

"Like mother like daughter." He said as he closed the trunk of the car. Almost in unison mother and daughter sat, buckled, and turned to look at him. He just stared at them when they both smiled.

"You two are really strange sometimes." He said, a smile also spreading across his face.

Ryan was standing in front of his full length mirror, flexing his muscles and checking himself out. He looked almost exactly like his mother, hair and eyes blonde and blue, just like her. Really the only difference was the slight green tint to his skin.

"Oh yeah, Barbie will totally dig me." He said smugly.

"And who wouldn't?" came a woman's voice from the doorway.

"Mom!" he groaned.

"What, you think just because I'm your mom I don't know what teenage girls like?" Terra asked, entering the room.

"No, I-" he began.

"You don't have to have muscles to impress a girl." She said sitting down on the bed in her usual spot, for she was often in there, talking to her son, as they were so close. Yeah, he was a mama's boy.

"I know, I married your dad."

"Dad's got muscle." He said.

"Yeah, now." They began laughing when none other than Gar Logan walked in.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said. "We are so not gonna be last this year!"

Mother and son rose and headed out after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TT

"BB! What's up man?" said Cyborg, as the Logans walked up onto the roof. (I know his name is different now but it's just way easier to call him BB)

"Cy, dude!" they high fived.

"How's it goin Ter?" Bumblebee said, hugging Terra.

"We the last one's here?" BB asked.

"As usual." Replied Cyborg.

"Ryan!" came a shout from a corner. Bobby and Bruce stood there, beckoning him over.

Though Bobby was full robot, his father had done an excellent job making him as human looking as possible. His metallic "skin" was a shiny brown tint, his eyes, a completely human looking brown. The only real difference, other than being shiny, was the tubes that were still visible, and the robotic joints.

Bruce and his sister were nearly identical. They both had red hair, though his was short and hers was long and flowing. Both also had their mothers startlingly green eyes.

"Hey guys." Ryan said, flipping his slightly shaggy blonde hair out of his sapphire blue eyes.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" The girls fighting voices rang clearly through the air.

"You're sisters are obviously here." Ryan said his hand flying to his hair to mess it up.

"Of course Romeo." Bruce replied. "But I really wish you wouldn't look at them like that." He added, seeing the expression of wanting in Ryan's eyes as he watched the argument, Darcy between them, trying to stop it.

It was easy to see why Barbie had caught the Jr. Changeling's attention. She was the almost spitting image of her father, though obviously more feminine and her eyes had a bit more green added in with the blue. Her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing denim capris with a white tank top and sneakers.

"Hey girls!" he called across the roof. They stopped arguing and turned around. "Wanna come say hi to your favorite shape shifter?" He grinned at them as Barbie and Darcy floated over and Becky walked, all the while glaring up at her sister.

"Hey Ryan." they chorused.

"But you're the only shape shifter we know other than you're dad, and honestly, I think I like him a little more. He's funnier." Said Barbie, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

He looked a little taken aback, but his 1000 kilowatt smile recovered and so did his ego, as he decided she was joking.

"Hey Bruce." Said Darcy shyly.

"Uh, hey." He said. "Again." He added as an awkward afterthought.

The sisters exchanged looks. He really was clueless, and this was one of the few things they agreed on.

"No way man, we are still not eating your nasty Tofu dogs!" Cyborg's voice rang out across the roof.

"Guess that means grubs ready." Said Barbie, leading the way toward the table. Ryan and Bobby hung back, Ryan watching Barbie and Bobby watching him.

"Maybe you can kiss her when the fireworks go off." He said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." Ryan said. "Though not a bad idea." He said, considering.

"Yeah if you want the Boy Wonder Sr. and Jr. after you." Bobby said, clapping his friend on the back.

"It'll be dark." Said Ryan, still considering. Bobby laughed again.

"C'mon," he said. "Time for your last meal." And they set off for the table.

**Ok so that chapter was mostly just background. The real plot starts in the next one, which I hope to have up very soon. I just have to type it. So I hope it's good so far. Like I said, this story is sorta my baby. **

**STL**


	2. now we're heros

Chapter 2- night flight

(I would like to note that this is a storyline based off of another one and any similarities are probably not in your head)

The events of that evening, including the fireworks, over, the Titans and families had settled down to bed. It was usually a tight squeeze as most of the bedrooms had been built for one, but no one really minded. All the kids stayed in two rooms, boys in Bobby's, girls in Starfire's old one.

The girls were doing what girls usually do at sleepovers, talking about boys.

"Ryan is SOOOO cute!" squealed Barbie, staring dreamily off into the pink walls, remembering earlier that evening during the fireworks. Her sister rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was bursting to punch Barbie's face in, as she too liked the Jr. Changeling.

"Shhh." Darcy, who had been sitting near the door, put a finger up to her lips and pointed at the door. "Hear that?" she whispered. They listened hard and could hear footsteps coming from outside the door, and moving off down the hall.

"Let's go see." Barbie said, standing up and moving out the door, the others following.

They crept along the dark hall, Barbie and Darcy floating and Becky on tip-toe. They came to a corner and could hear muffled voices coming from behind it. Barbie raised a hand with three fingers up. She began to put them down, counting to their attack. She swung her arm forward and the girls launched their attack to face none other than the three boys, also in attack positions.

"Ryan," said Barbie, the blue orbs in her hands dying away. "What are you doing?"

"We heard someone outside our door and came to investigate." He said.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." said Bobby. Just then they heard a scream from somewhere behind them.

"Mom!" shouted the three Grayson children.

"Come on!" said Barbie. "Let's go!" The "team" moved off down the hall.

They rounded a corner and narrowly avoided a door that came exploding out of the wall, followed closely by a beam of green light.

"Starfire!" they heard Nightwing yell. They ran toward the door to find the two heroes locked in combat with a very large, powerful looking robot.

"Dad!" yelled Barbie, to alert her parents to their presence.

"Kids! Get out of here! Go get the others!" he shouted. The other teens scattered, off to retrieve their parents, but Barbie, Bruce and Becky remained, rooted to the spot.

"Get out!" Nightwing repeated, now being picked up by the robot. Starfire hit it from behind with her eye beams and it fell forward, but caught itself, Nightwing still clutched in its fist. It made to grab her, but was hit by beams of blue and green light from the doorway. The robot turned to face the children, Nightwing now unconscious in its hand. It held out the free one, a ball of red light now charging up in his palm. The teens' eyes grew wide as it hit them, knocking them back into the wall, and the three of them collapsed into a heap.

"Mom." Barbie choked out, as, through slits in her un-focusing eyes, she saw the robot grab her mother and take off into the night just before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------NTT

"Barbie?"

She sat up groggily, clutching her head in her hand.

"Wh-what happened?" she stammered. "Where are your guys' parents?"

The slightly green face in front of her fell.

"Gone. They're all gone."

She stood, her head clearing. The other teens were all around her, and had apparently moved her and her siblings to the main room. As she looked around the big screen monitor flicked on behind them.

"Hello." Came a cool voice. They turned to see a man on the screen whom none of them recognized. Behind him were their parents, guarded by what looked like 3 other teenagers.

"Who are you and what do you want with our parents?" Barbie demanded.

"Impatient I see. Like father like daughter." Barbie scowled. "Well, as you asked, my name is Thayer, and as for what I want with your parents," he smiled, "that is for me to know and you to find out. I thought I'd give you a jump start into this hero biz you all find so very appealing. Goodbye, new titans." And the screen went black.

"New titans, what does he mean, new titans?" asked Bruce.

"Isn't that obvious?" Said Darcy, "He wants us to take our parents place, and be the new teen titans."

"Sweet, I've wanted to do this forever!" said Ryan.

"Hold on a sec," said Bobby. "We don't even have superhero names, or costumes, and we've definitely never used our powers to fight villains."

"So let's start now!" Becky. "I'll be Sparrow, the girls whose only powers are her mind and butt kicking martial arts!" she smiled.

"I'll be Bolt." Said Bruce. "For my uh star bolts, that I never want to be called that again, and short burst of flight."

"I guess I'll be Nightstar." Said Barbie. "Nightwing, Starfire, Nightstar."

"Shifter." said Ryan with a hint of swagger in his voice.

"Buzz is the name." said Bobby. Every one looked at Darcy.

"Uh, I guess Darkwater sounds ok." She said.

"Sweet," said Shifter. "It's settled then. And Nightstar should be our leader."

"What!" Sparrow burst out.

"Well, she's the oldest, has great leadership qualities, and she's practically Robin." He finished and smiled at her. She blushed, and Sparrow fumed.

"Okay," she said. "Now I'm assuming we all actually got costumes behind our parent's backs." Everyone smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Awesome. Then first training session is tomorrow, 0-900." She said more leader like.

"Aye, Aye, capitian." Said the twins in unison, saluting their sister sarcasticly, spinning on their heels, and marching off.

"Left, left, left, right, left." Their voices trailed off down the hall. Nightstar glared after them, and the rest of the group trailed off to bed, each heading to their favorite room in the tower. Buzz would keep his own room, Darkwater would take Raven's, Shifter Beast boys, Sparrow Starfire's, Bolt would take Robin's, and Nightstar would take Terra's.

**A/N: SO the team gets their first taste of action in the next chapter! Stay tuned, ahead is a gradually better story and a series of plot twists that will keep you guessing at the end! New characters in next chapter. Review, it's such a pretty purple button!**

**STL**


	3. HIVE squared

Chapter 3- H.I.V.E2

The New titans were going through their training exercises out on the obstacle course, when they heard the alarm going off inside. They all stopped and turned.

"Guess we forgot our blinkers." Said Sparrow.

"Funny," said Nightstar, "Move out."

They all took off, but the twins were still on the little island.

"Uh, I don't think I can make it that far." Said Bolt.

"And I can't fly!" shouted Sparrow. "Don't you have like a T-car or something?"

Buzz drifted back down. (Did I mention he has hover jets?)

"Oh, yeah." He said. "Follow me."

The thought of the car had escaped his mind, because, like his mother, he generally hated being put second to the stupid thing.

A few moments later, the car was blasting down the street with a half-alien, a levitating sorceress, and a yellow hawk flying above it.

"Sweet, I can buy so many cute clothes with this!" a girl's voice rang out across the bank lobby.

"If you can steal the money, why don't you steal the clothes snot brain?" said a snarky little boy's voice in reply.

"Both of you shut up! Remember we're H.I.V.E agents, were professionals. I thought for sure the titans would be here by now." Said another girl, who appeared to be the leader.

"You thought right!" said Nightstar. "Titans…GO!" They all tried to go but collided in the middle. Barbie let out a frustrated "Arrgh!" before flying over the crowd and attempting to subdue the villains, who scattered.

"What's the matter," said an untangled Buzz as he approached the girl who had first spoke, "afraid of the big bad robot?" She grinned up at him.

"No way," she did a back flip over him, and put something onto his back. "Why fear what you can control."

"HEY, who ever you are, GET OFFA ME!!!"

"My name, is Techie, and whatever you say." She leapt off him, sending him crashing into a wall.

Bolt and Sparrow were fighting the boy. Her kicks and his bolts were being easily avoided.

"You kludge heads couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" he sneered. They stopped moving.

"Gizmo?" they asked, stunned.

"Almost, I'm a clone." He said. Wings split out of his backpack and he soared over them, peppering them with bullets, but none made contact. They were surrounded by a dome of dark energy.

"Thanks Dark." Said Bolt, "Owe you one."

Nightstar and Shifter were taking on the other girl when they heard Buzz hit the wall.

"Buzz!" Shifter shouted, and ran over to him, leaving Nightstar.

"He's a cutie." Said the girl.

"Don't even think about it!" growled Nightstar, and her eyes glowed blue as a stream of star bolts were hurtled toward the girl. She did a series of graceful flips and turns, avoiding each one.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" the girl cooed in a singsong voice.

"Who are you?!" Nightstar yelled out in frustration.

"Quyx is the name, speed and hexes are my game."

Nightstar's eyes stopped glowing as she stared at the pink haired and eyed girl, as everything clicked together.

"Flash and Jinx's daughter?" she asked incredulously. "But why are you bad?" This time Nightstar had struck a nerve herself.

"Because I've got more of my mom in me than dad would've liked." She sneered. But the sneer turned into a grin.

"But he rubbed off a little." She took off running, at light speed, and like a flash, the three new H.I.V.E agents were gone.

"We lost." Said Nightstar through gritted teeth.

"Not really." Said Shifter. "They didn't take the money."

"But they did get away." Said Buzz, walking over and holding his head.

"Well, nothing is going to change that, so we may as well go home." Said Darkwater, her monotone rivaling that of her mother.

"Geez, nothing like channeling our parents." Said Shifter.

Nightstar and Darkwater glared at him and he shrank back.

"Okay, let's go home." Said Sparrow from the back.


	4. magical mishap

I don't own Teen Titans; just rub it in why don't ya

Chapter 4- Magical Mishap

"Ha, you can't pass me! You know you wanna pass me, but you can't—" Shifter and Buzz were playing a video game, and reminiscent of their parents, Shifter was losing. Darkwater was in a corner meditating, Nightstar was reading a newspaper whose headline read:

"New Titans stop bank robbery. Culprits un-apprehended"

The twins were nowhere to be found.

Just as Buzz was about to cross the finish line, the screen cut out.

"Ah, man!" he groaned.

"Sorry!" came a yell from two voices somewhere else in the tower.

The screen came back on, but the game had been replaced by a man in a blue and black suit.

"Hello Titans." He said.

They all gathered around the screen, the twins appearing out of nowhere.

"Where are our parents?!" yelled Sparrow.

"I'm sure your fearless leader is working tirelessly on that." He said, leaning forward. Then there was a noise from behind him.

"Azarath, Metrion,-"

"Quiet!"

"Ah!"

"Mother!" yelled Darkwater. The toaster blew up behind them.

"The H.I.V.E. was to put up more of a fight." Said Thayer, now getting angry. "It would seem I underestimated you, or perhaps you got lucky. Luck runs out Titans." And the screen went black.

They all stared at it blankly, but turned as a click signaled that the elevator had begun moving.

"Titans, ready." Said Nightstar. They got into attack positions.

The elevator reached their floor, and the doors opened, but all that came out was a gust of wind.

"What the?" said Buzz.

"Boo!" a girl whispered behind him.

"AH!" he yelled.

Nightstar's hands charged up as she spun around to see the skinny pink pony tailed girl standing behind Buzz.

"Calm down shooter." Quyx said, "I'm here to help."

"What?" asked Buzz. "Why?"

"I'm a double agent." She said as though it was clear as day what that meant.

When they all looked dumbfounded and no less angry, she elaborated.

"I went to the H.I.V.E. to take it down before it could get started again. I kept it down to two, but they didn't trust me at first. They said my dad turned my mom against them, and that I would be a do gooder. They were right, of course, but I convinced them otherwise. But now you guys need to get your parents back and I'm here to help you."

"Why should we trust you?" said Darkwater.

"Because," Quyx began but Buzz cut her off.

"She's just like my mom, and her parents are titans too." He smiled at her sheepishly and they blushed.

"Ok," said Nightstar, still skeptical, "help us out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ntt

"How do we know this will even work?" asked Shifter after Quyx had gone and Nightstar had come up with a plan.

"We don't" Nightstar answered. "But it's all we got."

"So are we going then?" asked Sparrow.

"Yeah, let's move." Said Nightstar.

They drove along, Buzz, Bolt, and Sparrow below in the car when the communicators sounded.

"No way!" exclaimed Bolt.

"It's a robbery." Said Nightstar, the frustration in her voice quite clear. "Tech sector." They all groaned and turned back. Little did they know this little robbery would change their lives forever.

They stopped in front of cooks, and went inside. It was pitch black. Nightstar and Bolt lit up their hands, and Buzz switched on his light.

"Looks empty." Buzz said. Then there was an explosion from a distant corner.

"There!" said Sparrow, pointing out what looked like a man. They moved toward the spot and sure enough, there was a robber, sucking up electronics into what looked like a vacuum cleaner.

"Dude, what are you, a maid?" said Shifter snickering.

"We'll see whose laughing when Suction cleans you!" the man shouted.

"Is it just me, or are villains getting lamer?" drawled Darkwater.

"It's just you my pretty!" said Suction, pushing a button on his vacuum.

"Ah!" she yelped as it began to suck her in. She dug her heels into the ground, trying to pull back, but the pull was too strong.

"Darcy!" yelled Bolt, forgetting to use the "code" name. He sprinted over and grabbed her hand, her arm now the only part of her not sucked up.

"Errah!" he gave one last tug before her hand was pulled from his grasp and she was sucked in.

He charged up his hands, ready for the attack when a sword flew through the air, cutting the tube off the vacuum.

"What the?" but Bolt didn't have time to finish his sentence before he too was sucked in by the now doubled suction power.

"Oops." Came a voice from the side. Everyone turned to see a small blonde girl standing there.

"I can fix it! Abracadabra!" The vacuum disappeared, but so had everything in it.

"Oops! Sorry!" The girl said. "Alakazam!" Darkwater, Bolt, and the electronics all reappeared a few feet above the ground and landed with a thud.

"Hocus Pocus!" Suction, who had been slinking away, was now wrapped up in a chain of brightly colored scarves.

The girl smiled, stuck out a hip and put a hand on it, and flipped back her hair.

"Nice one!" said Shifter.

"Yeah good job." Said Sparrow.

"Yeah, well," said Darkwater, who was helping Bolt up off the ground.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." The girl said, grinning nervously.

"It's cool." Said Bolt, dropping Darkwater's hand and waking over to her.

"So, uh, who are you?" said Nightstar from over by suction.

"Names Mirandae." She said. "You guys must be the teen titans, sweet!"

Buzz stepped forward. "Nice to meet you." He said, extending a hand. She took it, and it fell off.

"Ah!" he squeaked.

"Oops! I can fix that!" she said. She pulled a wand out of thin air and tapped his wrist, his hand reappearing.

"That was supposed to happen to me. Sorry." She said, and pulled the fake hand out of her sleeve in explanation.

"Hilarious gag!" said Shifter. "Classic."

She grinned.

"So, new teen titans." She said. She stood in front of Nightstar.

"Nightstar, Buzz, Shifter, Darkwater, and the twins Sparrow, and Bolt. Awesome!" she paused as she shook Bolts hand. They looked at each other and Bolt grinned. After a few seconds Mirandae spoke.

"Uh, could I get my hand back. That one's attached." He quickly withdrew his own hand and turned red.

"So, Mirandae, what's the story?" said Nightstar stepping up.

Mirandae's grin faltered a little, but she kept smiling.

"I ran away from the circus to join the super heroes." She said, giggling a little.

Sparrow stepped up next.

"What superheroes?"

"Well, I figured if I caught a few baddies, I'd find someone." She smiled. "Looks like it only took once."

Bolt smiled too.

"Yeah, you can stay with us." He said.

"I guess, we've got plenty of room." Said Sparrow.

"And plenty of grub." Said Buzz.

"Heck yes!" said Shifter. "Let's go!"

They each grabbed one of Mirandae's arms and Buzz pushed her from behind toward the door.

Darkwater and Nightstar remained behind.

"Are you okay?" Nightstar asked, as Darkwater glared and the others backs. She never turned, but said,

"I'm fine." And she put up her hood as she followed the others out.

**Yea-new people. I have most of this story written already, so I'm way excited to post this, it gets way better from here and even better as it goes on! SO keep R&R ing!**

**STL**


End file.
